Behind the Mask
by Kiaira
Summary: The Festivals of Masks. Where one is encouraged to come as anyone but themselves. The catch is you must wear a mask. Marinette attends as a french queen, and is invited to dance with a masked dread pirate, but could he be something more?


A/N: Editing plus rewriting part of my most treasured one shot. Seriously, of all the Ladybug fanfic's I wrote this one was my favorite. But I wasn't happy with a few parts, so I decided to fix what I disliked and republish it. So please enjoy.

Behind the Mask

Marinette looked in the mirror at the dress she had finished only half an hour ago. It had taken her that much time to put the darn thing on. She had spent weeks making it, bit by bit. Between school work and fighting Akuma's, she was shocked that she finished it with only an hour to spare.

The dress was a reconstruction of a dress she had seen Marie Antoinette wear in an old portrait, though it hadn't cost her nearly as much as she was sure the original did. Weeks of extra chores around the house had helped her afford all of the materials. She had wanted to make such a dress for such a long time. Ever since she was just learning to design and sew.

And here it was, her beautiful finished product. A pale blue dress. Sewn into the edges was lace, giving that extraordinary elegant look. She had used plastic glass beads instead of pearls because even pearls were expensive. Underneath she had a petticoat, made with simple boning, to give the correct look of the times, without making it impossible for her breath.

Tikki looked over her gown and gasped with delight. "Oh! Marinette, you look so beautiful! Like a fine French lady!"

Marinette blushed but thanked her. She moved over to her desk and took out the matching mask she had made. It had a strap on it, to help it stay on. The strap was black, to help hide the string in her black hair. It was pale blue just like her dress, and the lace decorated the edge, though there was no beading on the mask.

"Do you really think I look good?"

Tikki giggled. "Of course! You look like royalty."

Marinette looked herself in the mirror again and spun around. She laughed as she did. She really felt like a princess in this gown. She had worked endlessly on it. "Do you think Adrien will be there...and what do you think he'll be dressed as?"

"I have no idea," Tikki replied. "Perhaps he'll be dressed as a King to match your Queen like attire," Tikki offered.

The comment made Marinette giggle. She knew that was unlikely, but the thought of the two of them dressed up and walking into the Champ de Mar's like true royalty made her become so excited. "That would be amazing."

Marinette looked herself over in the mirror once more, and spun around, admiring her handy work one last time before they left. Just on cue, there was a knock on her bedroom trap door, and her mother entered a moment later. Tikki quickly escaped into the safety of one of the two hidden pocket's that was in Marinetti's dress. Her mother entered inside and gasped at her only child.

"Marinette, you look truly amazing," she cried.

Alya came in behind her mother and gave her an approving thumbs up. "Hey, wow, you actually fix up pretty good."

Marinette placed her arms behind her back and blushed at the two's compliments. She secretly wondered what Adrien would think of her dress. "Do you think it will be okay for the festival this year?"

Alya laughed and removed the sweater cape she had been wearing, to reveal that she was dressed as Chat Noir, something that did not surprise Marinette in the least. She had been talking about cosplaying him for weeks now. She even had on a blonde wig, making her appearance all the different from her usual appearance. And this was the first ever Festival of Masks. It was like an outside ball where people could dress up as anyone, as long as they wore masks. The idea was inspired by becoming someone you weren't. And Marinette had decided she wanted to dress as a fancy lady of the court.

She hadn't been able to make and style a wig in time, so she styled her hair up with a fancy clip, and decorated her hair with some fake flowers and a few of the leftover beads from her dress. She had hoped that it would stay together since it had been made last minute.

"I'm sure it will be just fine," her mother told her. "Your father and I will be at the festival later, catering the dessert's table, so when the festival is over, come to our table and help us clean up. I don't want you walking home alone. Alya, you're welcome to get a drive home with us as well, or even stay the night."

"Thank you so much, Mrs. Cheng," Alya said with a smile.

The two girls left Marinetti's home, and Marinette had placed a little bit of money, and her phone in the extra pocket that Tikki wasn't hiding in. The two began the roughly twenty-minute walk. The evening was warm, and so Marinette was glad that she wasn't wearing ay more layers than she was. She feared she would be sweating to death if she had.

As they walked, the two girls saw plenty of others who were clearly all heading to the festival. The two saw plenty of Ladybug and Chat Noir costumes along the way. Alya seemed especially excited about this. "Wouldn't it be amazing if Chat and Lady showed up to the festival, but as themselves?"

 _'Sorry to disappoint,_ ' Marinette thought. _'Can't say I know for sure when it comes to Chat, though, his ego is big enough I wouldn't be surprised.'_

"I'm sure the two of them would rather be someone else than themselves, Alya," she explained. "If I were a superhero, I'd love an evening to myself where I could be anyone else but myself."

Alya sighed. "That's probably true."

Marinette placed a comforting hand on her shoulder and smiled at her friend. "It'll be alright. I'm sure there will be plenty of other Ladybug and Chat Noir costumes. You could interview them for your blog."

Alya lit up, "That's a great idea!"

Alya's excited was returned and was now hurrying her down to the Champ de Mar's. The girls passed plenty of people in costume, and plenty of them dressed as the local two heroes. When they made it to the site of the festival, the two looked around in awe. Alya saw another Chat Noir cosplayer, who looked like a classmate of theirs. She excitedly ran over to them and began to interview them for her blog. Marinette smiled and shook her head at her friend's silliness.

Marinette looked around at the crowd's that were entering the park. There were a lot more people than she was expecting. The music hadn't even started yet, but still, the crowds were gathering. She felt Tikki shift around in her pocket, and then stuck her head out to look around. "Wow! Marinette, there's so many people."

"I know," Marinette agreed in awe. "I knew my classmates were coming, but I didn't realize most of the city was going to be here."

"Do you think there's a chance an Akuma may attack here?" Tikki asked.

Marinette agreed that this would be the perfect place for evil to attack, but she didn't want to even think about that. She had been looking forward to this evening forever, she didn't want it to be spoiled. She just wanted to have a nice fun evening with her best friend. Though Alya was busy with interviews right now, she knew that wouldn't be the case tonight.

It was Tikki who noticed that the band in the center of the park had begun to play music first. She gasped and looked up at Marinette, "Are you going to dance tonight?"

Marinette giggle. "Probably with Alya."

"If someone asks you to dance will you dance with them?" Tikki asked. Marinette wasn't sure what was up with Tikki tonight. She seemed more excited about tonight than anyone else. She wondered why.

She shrugged. "Why not?'

She sighed as she listened to the upbeat song the band was playing and took in the cool evening air. She turned to look in another direction to see if there was anything interesting going on over there. Looking around she saw someone approaching. A young man, who looked just about her age. He was dressed in all black, and wore a mask, just like everyone else. Though, the costume had a bandana that covered all of his hair. He wore pirate styled boots and tight black pants, and a puffy sleeved shirt. Also, there was a sword that was on his hip. She made eye contact. He smiled at her and stopped in front of her. He bowed to her and said, "My Lady," before standing upright and continuing on his way. She thought nothing of it and turned back to Alya who was finishing up her interview. When she finished, she went up to Marinette.

"All done," she stated. "Let's go dance!"

Marinette agreed and the two girl's left ahead to the center of the park where the live band was playing. Alya excitedly lead the way and the two only stopped when they reached the outskirts of the dance floor. The two girls began to dance casually.

Marinette was having a fun time and was enjoying herself. She was glad that she was able to be here with her best friend. Just a simple night of fun with the girls. Though, then Alya caught sight of a group of people dressed up as several villains. She gasped. "Sorry, I have to get a shot with them!"

"It's fine, go," she told her friend.

Alya thanked her and took off after the villainous cosplayers. Marinette giggled at her friend. She was such a fangirl. She turned to remove herself from where everyone was dancing so that they would have room. This was for the best, as she didn't want to stick out like a sore thumb by herself. As she turned to leave the dance floor, she saw that same guy standing in front of her. She seemed surprised to see him again, especially so soon. "Oh, hello again."

"What are the odds of running into you again," he stated. "Must be my lucky day."

She laughed but trailed off. _'Oh lord, he's flirting exactly like Chat,'_ she thought to herself. "You always this charming, or just with me?"

He seemed surprised by her flirty joke. It wasn't supposed to come out flirty, but lord did it ever. He seemed completely amused. "I'm charming with every beautiful lady who catches my eyes, especially one's as elegant as you."

"Oh, you silly kit-" she stopped herself. She coughed and pretended she hadn't nearly said what she had just said. She used to only Chat Noir flirting with her like this, and so she nearly shot the guy down like she did with Chat Noir. She turned away from him for a moment and coughed to herself. "If that's what makes you happy," she corrected. "I'm here with my best friend, though."

He looked over at Alya who was still talking to the cosplayers. "She seems pretty into the whole Ladybug and Chat Noir fan gathering."

Marinette shrugged. "Well, she's a huge fan. Can't be helped. I can't hate her for it."

"Are you a Chat Noir fan?" he asked. He was flashing her a handsome smile, and it made her roll her eyes. "As a partner to Ladybug, I think he's great. They make a great team, as for being a fan...not really."

"So what do you think of Ladybug?" he asked. "I think she is the best, and the loveliest."

She had to hide her blush, which was easy with her mask on. "I don't know how to put into words how I feel about Ladybug. I'm happy she's around. She has all these cool powers."

"I'm curious to know why you chose to not dress up as her tonight," he asked.

"Because I didn't want to. I wanted to dress up...as someone I was comfortable being," she explained. "What about you, why didn't you choose to be Chat Noir, or even Ladybug if you're such a fan."

He was smiling at her. "The same as you I guess, I wasn't comfortable."

She looked his costume over once again. "Who are you dressed up as anyway...Zorro?"

He laughed a little. "I guess I can see where you might see that, but no I am dressed up as The Dread Pirate, Roberts."

She tilted her head at him. "Who...?"

"You know, Wesley from The Princess Bride," he explained. "Have you never seen it?"

She shook her head. "No, never even heard of it."

His eyes widened. "R-Really? It's one of my favorites. Wesley is a man who was abducted by pirates and ends up taking over as the Dread Pirate Roberts, where he saves his true love from being murdered. And he uncovers a plot from the crown prince, and saves her again...he's really romantic."

She tilted her head to one side and looked the poor guy over. "Is that where you learned to flirt, from this movie character?"

He shook his head. "Nah, he's much slicker with his flirting. And he saves it just for Buttercup, his true love."

She crossed her arms and studied the guy. "So, have you ever been in love then, Mr. Dread Pirate?"

He nodded at her. "Yes, I am in love with someone right now actually."

She seemed a little surprised. "And why aren't you with them tonight."

"I have no way of knowing if she is here tonight," he answered honestly. "And you, are you in love with someone?"

She wasn't sure if she wanted to tell this man about the feelings she had for her classmate, but the mask she wore helped her feel a little more confidently about herself, just like her alter ego, Ladybug. "Yes, I am actually."

"And why aren't you with them tonight?"

She bit her lips nervously and looked a little defeated at the question. "He doesn't realize I even exist."

He bowed low to her tonight, "Well then M'Lady, for tonight, allow this pirate to be your escort, have a dance with me?"

It took her a moment to even realize that the music had changed to a waltz. She felt a chill go up her spine. She didn't know how to dance. She bit her lips nervously. She opened her mouth to say she couldn't but then she spoke again. "And don't say you can't dance, because I'll be leading and I can dance. And I don't care how many times you step on my feet, it will be worth it to share a dance with such an elegant lady."

She seemed so unsure of herself, but before she realized it, she had drawn her hand up, and he took it, closing his larger hand over hers. He winked at her and gave her a smile. Her eyes widened a little. Coupled with his style of flirting and how he winked at her, he had reminded her so much of Char Noir. Was this guy just copying how Chat acted...or was this just a crazy coincidence and there were two of them? Or even crazier did she just agree to dance with Chat Noir.

He guided her back over to the dance floor, and then took her other free hand. He placed one arm up on his shoulder, and he placed his arm on the same side on her shoulder. Then he cupped her other hand. "Ready?" he asked.

Before she could even say a word, they were dancing. Him guiding her around in elegant little circles. She struggled with her feet at first, but after a few twirls, she was beginning to get the tempo, and she was successfully not tripping over her own feet or his. He looked at her as they danced. "You're doing great."

She wanted to thank him for the compliment, but he was already doing something new, he released himself from the shoulder he had been placing his hand on. Whole still cupping her hand he drew her out, and spun her around like a ballerina, and then drew her back in. She was closer to him than before, their chest's touching, her arm instinctually around his back. His hand was doing the same. He continued to dance with her in little circles. She was honestly without words. She had never danced with a boy before, let alone waltz with one. And he was a great dancer. She was honestly impressed.

She looked around and realized that there was a fair amount of space between them and the other dancers. In fact, there was a small crowd watching them. Including Alya, who was videotaping the whole dance scene. She looked back at the stranger she was dancing with. "M-my friend is taping this."

He grinned. "Then let's give her a show." He quickened the dancing, and she was forced to quicken her steps in order to keep up with him. She felt even more embarrassed now. Though it only got worse when he spun her around once again, but when he pulled her back to him, he pulled her into a dip. He was leaning down close to her. He was smiling, though not in his flirty way, but an honest smile. A true smile with no silly flirting or teasing behind it. Her eyes widened as she realized just how close they were. And she could see his stunning green eyes. Also, from the dancing little pieces of blonde hair was sticking out from his bandana. The blonde hair, the green eyes, and the way he was flirting with her. Pieces of a puzzle were all coming together.

When he pulled her back up, she breathlessly gasped. "It couldn't be," she said aloud.

"Couldn't be what?" he asked her.

She covered her mouth, and they halted their dancing. "Chat..."

His eyes also widened and he looked at her questionably. "What...how..." Then he gasped. "Lady...are you My Lady?"

Marinette stepped away. She couldn't answer his question. Instead, she took a step away, and turned back and took off running. She could feel a full-fledged panic attack coming on _. 'No...no, there is no way that tonight of all nights I would run into him. I can't have such bad luck.'_

But she was Marinette now. Not Ladybug, she would have such bad luck. She hurried past the crowds of people and ran into the bushes nearby, ducking behind a tree. Tikki flew out of her pocket and looked at Marinette with great concern. "Are you alright, Marinette?"

"Why him!?" she cried. "Why'd it have to be him?"

"Marinette, it's alright, you have your mask on. So does he. He doesn't know who you are," Tikki placed her tiny hand on Marinetti's cheek.

Marinette felt her entire freeze up when she heard shifting nearby. She froze when she saw black at the corner of her eye. She pushed herself up against the tree as tightly as she could. She begged that she would blend in and never be found. "Marinette, what on earth is wrong?"

Tikki dived into the safety of Marinetti's pocket once again. Marinette looked up when she realized that the voice was of Alya. She felt relief fall over her. She grabbed Alya's hand and pulled her down. "He didn't follow you, did he?"

"Who, the Dread Pirate Robert's" Alya asked. Was Marinette the only one who hadn't seen this movie? She nodded. "Yeah, did he follow you?"

"No, he ran past here, but I know you, I knew you would have hidden in the bushes," Alya explained. "I guess you were lucky that he couldn't see past the crowds of people. But...why did you run? Was that Adrien?"

 _'I wish that was Adrien,'_ Marinette thought. _'Chat is much worse.'_

"I can't say, I just panicked is all. He just got so close to me, I thought he was going to kiss me...and you know I'm saving that for Adrien," Marinette lied. She couldn't tell Alya that she had her first kiss and had given it to Chat Noir in a life or death situation. And she certainly couldn't tell her that had realized the guy she was dancing with was the real Chat Noir.

"Marinette, I'm sorry," Alya apologized. "I had gotten so into the interview's I left you alone. I shouldn't have done that."

Marinette shrugged her shoulders. "I know what you were just excited. Lots of Ladybug fan's around."

Alya grabbed Marinette and brought her into a close hug. "Well there are at least two Marinette fan's around, but I am the number one fan."

"Awww, thanks, Alya," she stated. "But...can you do me a favor before we go back out there?"

"Anything," Alya stated.

"In case we run into that guy again...please don't use my name. In case he is a classmate...I don't want this to get around class," Marinette begged. She hoped that Alya would simply agree and not question her, but Alya just nodded.

"What should I call you tonight?"

She thought about it, and she looked down at her dress. She smiled. "Call me Lady Marie."

Alya chuckled and shook her head. "Wow, you make one dress and now you have a big ego, just don't lose your head over it."

Marinette groaned at the bad joke. "Really, you went there with that?"

Alya chuckled. "Sorry, I couldn't help it."

Alya now stood and reached down to lift her friend up. Marinette took her outstretched hand and was lifted to her feet. She tried to brush off some of the dirt that was now on her dress. She was very unimpressed with her little sprinting now. She was glad that she had decided to wear silk slippers at the very least. Alya looked at her. "Why don't we go to your parent's table, and get some napkin to clean you up. Then let's head around the park, they'll be setting off some fireworks soon. Give the band a quick break."

She was thankful for that. A nice distraction to help get Chat Noir off her mind. Just what she needed. "I want to get these stains out of this dress. I worked so hard on it, it would be a disaster if I permanently stained it."

Both girls moved back to the pathway of the park, where the pathway was even more crowded than it was earlier. Both could hardly move, but Alya grabbed her hand and began to guide her around, where they cut around through the side of the park to the table her parents had set up. Her mother had joined her father now, and both were wearing masks with their serving uniforms.

Both girls greeted the bakers, and Marinetti's mother looked her up and down. "What on earth happened to your dress, it looks like you rolled around in a dirt pile."

She was very embarrassed. "I tripped and fell, I need a wet napkin to help get some of it off."

"Oh, what am I ever going to do with you," she chuckled at her daughter. She got a clean cloth and took some water, and came around the table, and helped her clean a few of the dirtiest spots on the dress. She looked at her daughter afterward. "There you go Cinderella, you're a princess once again."

"Thank you so much," Marinette brought her mother into a hug. Her mother looked her daughter up and down once again.

"You look lovely, now go break some hearts," she told her daughter.

Alya began to laugh out loud. "I think she already did."

Marinette turned to look at Alya, her mouth opened wide, and she shook her head, begging her to stop. Mrs. Cheng looked at Marinette with a knowing smile. "Oh, are you now?"

"N-noooooooo," Marinette tried to assure her mother.

Mrs. Cheng turned to Alya with a smile. "Did she really?"

Alya giggled. "Yeah, she was dancing with a young man, and they had a crowd around them, but she panicked a little and ended up running away."

"Aaaallllyyyyaaaaa!" Marinette was shocked and tried to make sure that she wouldn't say any more.

"Hey, you said to not call you by your real name tonight so you wouldn't embarrass yourself in front of classmates, you said nothing about telling your mother if she asked."

Mrs. Cheng placed a hand on her daughter's shoulder. "I'm only teasing you. When I was your age, I was far from the woman I am today. I fainted in front of the boy I liked, and it worked out."

Marinette looked at her mother for comfort. "Did it?"

Mrs. Cheng smiled and looked back at her husband who was busy serving treats to the festival goers. "Sure did, I married him."

The image entered her mind, and the only thought that entered her mind was her marrying Chat Noir. The thought didn't comfort her any. In fact, it made her feel worse. He wasn't at all the guy she pictured herself being with at all. She looked at Alya and frowned. She didn't feel much like being at the festival anymore. It seemed almost being caught on the dance floor had ruined the mood for her entirely.

Alya didn't seem to understand her change in mood. "Marinette, do you want to get going. Lots to see and do," she reminded her friend. Marinette nodded.

"Yeah, let's go."

The two began to walk around the outside of the park, going around the Eiffel tower, the long way. It was considerably less crowded and they were able to able to move more freely now. Alya wasn't speaking much, and neither was Marinette. She couldn't get the dance off of her mind. She couldn't believe that they had shared a dance. No, not just that. That out of the thousands of people at the festival, they had found each other. Been drawn together like magnets. The thought frightened her a little. They always ended up together on the battlefield. Always conveniently nearby to each other. Did their powers actually draw each other together naturally? And was this a gift or a curse?

Marinette sighed and looked up as they were passing the world famous tower. She glanced over to it, as it was lit up. Though, her attention was drawn to one particular site. Near the bottom, she could see him. Chat Noir. Not in his Dread Pirate attire, but as Chat Noir now. He was sitting up on the tower. It was no cosplayer. It was really him. _'Is he using his powers to try and find me?'_ she thought. She stopped in her tracks. Alya looked at her questionably.

"What's wrong?"

She looked over to where Marinette was glancing. "I-is that Chat Noir? What is he doing up there? Enjoying the festival from afar?"

 _'No,'_ Marinette thought with a frown on her face. _'He's looking for me.'_

Marinette knew she had to talk to him, to get this settled. And she didn't know if he was looking for her to say he was sorry, or to unmask her like she knew he wanted oh so badly. "Alya, I'm really not feeling good. I think I'm going to go home. Can you go back to my parent's table? Tell them, I went home."

"I can come with you," Alya offered. "Your mom said that she didn't want you going home by yourself."

"I have my cellphone on me. I'll be fine."

Alya could sense the urgency in Marinetti's voice, and nodded at her friend and left. When Marinette looked back at Chat Noir, she could see that he was looking directly at her. He was using his staff and had used it to zoom into her. He was looking right at her. She shot him a glare. She moved back into the bushes and let Tikki out of her pocket. Tikki looked worried.

"What are you going to do?"

"Confront him," she stated. "Not as Marinette, but as Ladybug. It's the only way I will know for sure that he's not out to unmask me."

With a flash, Tikki helped Marinette transform. She exited the bushes and looked up at Chat Noir, he was still watching her. She took out her yo-yo and ran towards the tower. No one seemed to pay her any mind. For now, she didn't stand out in the least as there were a dozen or more cosplayers dressed as her. She jumped up at the base of the tower and used her yo-yo to pull her up. She moved onto the same beam as Chat Noir. He put his staff away. He looked very concerned for her.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"I'm fine," she told him. "I just feel a little self-conscious. Why were you watching me? I ran away, clearly, I didn't want to spend this evening with you."

"But why?" he asked. "I was so amazed that we actually met up as ourselves. I thought it was incredible."

"I felt vulnerable," she explained. "One quick movement and you could have easily unmasked me. You know I don't want you to know who I am."

He seemed hurt. "You don't trust me?"

"I don't trust temptation."

He sighed. "I will admit, I am so tempted by you. You're incredible in so many ways, Ladybug. I want to be friends with you, outside of crime fighting too," he explained. "But I know that's not possible, though. Which is why...tonight was the best thing that could have happened to me. I'm sorry I make you uncomfortable."

"Please understand Chat, I have my reason's to protect my identity, even from you," she explained. "And tonight, I wanted to be someone I wasn't. Just like everyone else." She motioned to the people of Paris who had dressed up in all matter of costumes. "Behind this mask, is just a normal girl, who isn't special. Underneath this mask, I'm the opposite of Ladybug. Tonight was my way of being someone I've always wanted to be. And I feel like...part of that was taken away by...the coincidence."

Chat seemed to understand, but he still looked pretty hurt. But to her surprise, he untransformed. He was back to wearing his Dread Pirate costume. "I understand Lady." Floating next to him was a little miniature Cat. He disappeared quickly enough, though, clearly leaving the two to be alone.

She looked stunned. "What are you doing?"

"If I make you that uncomfortable in your civilian identity, then please, spent the evening with me as Ladybug. I can't unmask you as a civilian. This is my way of winning your trust, My Lady."

Her mouth hung open. Did he want to spend the evening with her that badly? Was she really that important to him? She took a step closer to him. "Chat...does this really mean that much to you?"

"More than anything," he explained to her.

She believed him. Not because of his actions, or his words, but because of his body language. Usually, he was all over her, flirting with her like crazy and generally driving her crazy. Tonight, right now, at this moment, he was truly being a gentleman. He wasn't flirting with her, and putting her off. He was acting nobly. He was acting just like she always imagined the man she'd marry would act. Just like all her fantasies about Adrien were. Like the prince she had always wanted.

"I believe you," she said, looking down in shame. "I'm sorry Chat, for my behavior. This...can only be for the night, though. Only tonight."

His face lit up. "R-Really?"

"Yeah, really." She said. "Now...I kind of wished that you had stayed transformed with...um what's your Kwami's name?"

"Plagg," Chat answered. "He likes to take off. He'll come back when he gets hungry. What's yours's named?"

Marinette didn't see the harm in telling him the name. "Tikki," she answered. "Anyway...so I guess I'm going to have to carry you down."

He chuckled. "I guess even on our day off, you're still my hero."

 _'Ten minutes,'_ she thought to herself with a groan _. 'He made it ten minutes without flirting. I guess that's a new record.'_

She reached out to him, and grabbed him around the waist, and used her free hand to grab her yo-yo. She looked at him. "We never speak of this again." He winked at her right before she threw it, and then jumped, holding onto the ever flirty Chat.

This was going to be an interesting evening. _'At least he didn't see who was behind the mask,'_ she pondered. _'I guess for this evening, there is no need for a millionth Ladybug.'_

When they landed in the bushes, she peered around, and made sure that no one was nearby. She was sure it was just the two of them. She set him down and he stood up right again. She untransformed, and sent him a weak smile. He was surprised at first, but then he smiled. He bowed and reached for her hand. "M'Lady."

She reached for his hand. "Dread Pirate."

A/N: Here we go. Still my favorite. Maybe after I'm caught up with everything I'll make this a miniseries or something. It was fun to write.


End file.
